Guangxi University
Can anyone add some pictures of these locations? Locations Markets: Like many markets found across China, you can find fresh and cheap vegetables and meat here. I used to be afraid to buy this non-refridgerated meat but I have eaten it many times and have never gotten sick. Gyms: The gym located in East Campus (behind the basketball courts) feature pool tables and lots of free weights. The gym outside of west gate is in the basement of a hotel. It has a lot of modern gym equipment, as well as a snooker table, squash court and ping pong. Cereal: There is a Korean grocery store here where you can buy cereal. Library: The library has a large collection of English books and magazines on the top floor. Junwu: IED (International Exchange Department) is located on the top floor of this building. This is where you go for issues related to money and housing. Grocery Stores: The biggest grocery store on campus is marked on the map. There is a small shop in this plaza where you can buy fresh milk made at the university. There I also a bbq restaurant on the roof of the plaza called Fontaine Blue. A waiter will often understand English there. There is also a smaller grocery store by the East Market. Flame Street (huo-ju lu - 火炬路): This street features many restaurants, some of which have pictures you can point at to order. Some other restaurants have been translated by SCIC students and are posted in the “menu” section of this wiki. At the end of flame street, hang a left and you will find many barbecue restaurants. If you hang a right, you will find a large night market tucked away to the right. Dog Street: Great place to go for food. Lots of variety, cheap, and you can point to most items. It starts running around 9am and closes around 11pm. Deep Blue: This bar is a favourite hang out spot for SCIC teachers. The owner/manager is very friendly and speaks English very well. There’s also a fooseball table! Main Gate: The main gate almost always offers motorcycle rides, tuk-tuks, taxis and access to buses. Taxis are shut down between 5-7pm, very difficult if not impossible to catch a cab from here at this time. A shift change happens, and many drivers are only willing to drive to certain locations at this point and it may take 15 minutes (or more) to find a taxi that is willing to take you at this hour. At night, there is often a lot of food sold here. You can buy bus, plane and train tickets across from the main gate. Commercial District: This area has a lot to offer. The largest grocery store (Beijing Hualian) near the university is here. There is a dumpling shop with an English menu in the lane furthest back. There’s a coffee shop with all you can drink coffee for 18 RMB. Lots of other shops. GXU = Three in One The Campus of Guangxi University hosts three different educational institutions. Guangxi University itself is arguably the best university in Guangxi Province. It has buildings on the West and East Campuses. SCIC is a two-year program with a heavy emphasis on English. After two years, students can transfer to Guangxi University or pursue other avenues to a university degree, including studying in Canada. SCIC has several buildings on the West Campus. Xing Jian is a private four-year college located in the far northwest of the campus. SCIC and Xing Jian both hire roughly 30 foreign English teachers. The Foreign Language College of Guangxi University will have five foreign English teachers for Fall 2011, plus Thai and Japanese teachers. There are at least four teacher housing areas on campus for foreign teachers. Three are on the West Campus and one (or more) is on the East Campus.